overgearedfandomcom-20200213-history
Behen Archipelago
General Information The Behen Archipelago is an instance dungeon of 66 small islands consecutively, with one person entry limit, but separate instances for each challenger. Each island is a challenge where challenger points can be won, which can be spent in the challenger store. Even for the top 100 rankers, it had a brutal difficulty. Sage Sticks was once found between the 25th and 29th islands. From the 61st island, the bosses are defeatable only once, then the island is empty. Every 10th island can a save point be registered. Before Grid cleaned it, the 'Contaminated' Behen Archipelago lost its original functions.Chapters 354, 360, 364, 381, 689, 694 and 909 System Messages When Entering you want to enter the instant dungeon 'Behen Archipelago'? 'Behen Archipelago' is limited to one person and the escape method is unknown. Death is highly likely. Do you still want to enter?Chapter 357 Each Island have entered the 1th island.Chapter 368 Save Point is a save point. Do you want to save your position? have been registered. When you enter the Behen Archipelago later on, you will start from the 60th island. Known Challenges Infinite challenges * 1st islandChapter 357 - challenges the stamina to the limit. The goal is to take advantage of the island terrain to hold out against the monsters that appeares 'infinitely' for 20 minutes. * 25th islandChapter 372 - * 31th islandChapter 397 - challenges the worst trial of the past. The more genius a person is, the greater the difficulty, a privilege for bad players. * 41st islandChapter 898 - challenges a fight against yourself, a clone. * 51th islandChapter 396 - challenges four golden crowns to defeat them. * Fog IslandChapter 420 - occurs randomly and is not a challenge, but for almost all challengers, that is the primary goal of the challenges. Here is the Challenger Store, appearing as a golden carriage. Finite challenges • For the development of the story, the bosses of the 60th islands had to be finite.Chapter 675 * 61st islandChapter 574 - challenges the death knight of the 15th Lantier. Known Challenger * KraugelChapter 357 - managed to reach the 30th island. * GridChapter 357 - managed to cleansen the Behen Archipelago. That means, Grid reached the 66th island and won the challenge against Death Knight Madra. * The elites of the Overgeared Guild including all former members of the Tzedakah Guild, Yura, Lauel, Peak Sword and HuroiChapters 381 and 397 - unless otherwise stated, the elites reached at least the 30th island. Yura, Jishuka and Huroi managed to pass the 31st island and continue. * AlexanderChapter 420 - reached the 15th Island, Fog Island. * ZibalChapter 524 - result unknown * Mook, Lane, Evan and OshihozChapter 527 - met Grid in Pangea. Mook reached Fog Island on the 7th island, the others are unknown. * AgnusChapter 574 - managed to reach the 61th island and defeated the death knight of the 15th Lantier. * DamianChapter 687 - result unknown Original Functions * The Behen Archipelago is the Hall of Fame that honors the achievements of past legends, while also handing down legacies to the current legends. Chapters 686 and 694 * The entrance to the Behen Archipelago is scattered all throughout the west continent. Anyone can visit the Hall of Fame directly from anywhere without facing the challenges.Chapter 694 History The Behen Archipelago was once a beautiful and holy sanctuary, the Hall of Fame, until 200 years ago. Pagma, who made a contract with Baal, contaminated the Behen Archipelago during his fight against the Great Demons invasion, an army of hundreds of thousands of demons. For his fight for humanity, he created 6 death knights from the remains of past legends and installed various gateways. The archipelago transformed into a field of trials of all kinds of dangers. The original function, which passed on the power of former legends, was lost.Chapters 364, 395, 402, 403, 676, 686, 696 and 1029 Notes * Demon slayer Yura originally had to visit 25th Island to receive Alex's Magic Gun. Thanks to Grid, however, Yura got her weapon from Sage Sticks in a Vampire City. * Moving from the West Continent to the East Continent, the only clear method is to use the Behen Archipelago. Even after cleaning the island, the challenger store offers scrolls for it.Chapter 526 Category:Locations Category:Dungeons Category:West Continent Dungeons